1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports ball, and more particularly to an inflatable sports ball having a woven outer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflatable sports ball includes a casing formed with an inflation inlet, and a bladder surrounded by the casing and embedded with a valve in fluid communication with the inflation inlet in the casing. The casing has a ball body that may be spherical (such as volleyball) or of an irregular shape (such as football).
To provide different outer appearances of sports balls, a sports ball may be printed or pressed to form a pattern. In this manner, the sports ball can be customized easily. However, the pattern is apt to be peeled off or discolored due to frequent contact with fingers, changes in weather, or use for a long period time. To solve this problem, the casing of a sports ball is formed from a plurality of panels 91 (see FIG. 1) having different shapes. Or, the casing is formed from a plurality of panels 92 (see FIG. 2) made of different materials. Such sports balls are easy to be damaged, and are difficult to catch during use.